the_apprenticefandomcom-20200214-history
Lottie Lion
'Lottie Lion '(aged 19) is a librarian. Fights on Social Media Clash with Lubna Lottie claimed she’d never spoken to a black person before, which Lubna debunked by sending a picture of the candidate with a friend alongside the dig: ‘I thought she’d never met a “black person”. The two had an argument before leading Lottie to say "shut up Gandhi". Clash with Jemelin Lottie shared a clip from the task that showed the candidates struggling to remember the dates of World War 2. "I am the only candidate of 12 who knew when WW2 was," she wrote. "This isn’t a brag, but an important reminder to educate your children on the heritage of your country." She said. Jemelin then replied to the post and referred back to the accusations of racism against Lottie, writing: "Also very important to teach your kids about racial equality and how to be a kind human being a lot more important then this." The BBC later condemned the alleged remark as "wholly unacceptable" when they addressed the incident last week, and Jemelin's comment prompted another reply from Lottie in which she insisted "this is between the BBC and myself". "Released today I have been 'let off', maybe you should consider why?" she replied. "I have been unfairly portrayed in the media and I won't allow you to bring me down. The public will soon see how 'well' you did. I wish you the best." Jemelin, however, argued that there was "no need for wishes that are not meaningful" and added that the "truth will always come out", to which Lottie insisted that Jemelin had her "full respect" and that the truth had already been revealed. "Jem, I really do wish you the best," Lottie replied. "I think you're an astute business woman, feisty with a lot of ability, you have my full respect. The truth has come out, I think it's time you realised you'll get further in life by focusing on bettering your own rather than damaging other's." "No one is damaging others," Jemelin shot back. "I am a true believer of justice you can lie to yourself but you can't lie to the rest of the world and the 14 witnesses that know the truth, so like I said truth always rise above no matter what that's all I have to say." Lottie denied accusations of racism and said that her words had been "taken out of context". "It is not true that I would ever be racist," she told PA in a statement. "My use of the word Gandhi was misinterpreted, it was as candidates in the group chat had been quoting Gandhi was misinterpreted." Lottie said. "The production company have looked into the issue and reported back, Lottie has been informed that her comments were wholly unacceptable and is in no doubt about our view on this." Rumours about dating Ryan Mark One viewer had pointed out that Lottie and fired candidate Ryan Mark Parsons had gotten so close over the time on the show. Ryan Mark replied to that quoting, "we're actually dating". However, the rumours were shattered after Ryan Mark tweeted that he would never date Lottie. Category:Candidates Category:Series 15